


Love Potion No. 9

by xqshannon



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Pheromones, Resistance Play, Topping from the Bottom, Truth Serum, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xqshannon/pseuds/xqshannon
Summary: Against her better judgment, Karla invites Daken to use his pheromone powers on her. Daken suspects she's up to something. Karla suddenly discovers that she's too horny to lie to him.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Karla Sofen
Kudos: 12





	Love Potion No. 9

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Karla said as they fumbled into her quarters.

Daken nibbled delicately at her neck. “That’s not my problem.”

She laughed and pulled away from him, long enough to close the door behind them. “It could be,” she said, “if you’re using your pheromone powers on me.”

He pretended to be insulted. “You don’t think I would...”

“Spare me the bullshit, Daken.” She took the wine bottle he’d been carrying, and set it on the counter. “We both know I’ve read your file.”

“The pheromones affect your behavior, not your perception,” he said as he slid out of his coat. “If I were using them, you’d have recognized the effect by now.”

“I’ll buy that. But you’re still capable of anything.” She returned to his embrace and caressed his cheek. “Luckily for you, so am I. Use your power on me.”

Daken hid his surprise well. “Is that really what you want?”

“Not at all. But I’m telling you to anyway.”

His face lit up with a devious grin, but it wasn’t because he was about to get laid. It wasn’t even the realization that she was up to something. It was that he already knew her little ploy would fail. 

They stared at one another for a few moments. There was no point in pretending that there was anything else to do but wait for the pheromones to take effect. Then Karla began to blink. “Oh...ohhh god...”

Daken let her go, just to watch her try to regain her composure. Karla stumbled, overwhelmed by the effect of the chemicals, but she quickly steadied herself. “Impressive...” she muttered as he breaths grew shorter, faster. “Thought I was prepared, but...” She looked at him and realized it had worked. Before he had simply been extremely attractive, but now he was irresistible. “D-Daken, I...”

“Is that what you wanted?”

“N-no...” She found herself unable to lie. She faltered and shook her head. Her mind felt like it was packed with cotton. “Thought...thought I could resist...not strong enough...”

“You’re stronger than most,” he offered. “But I know you hate to feel powerless...”

“I feel...” Karla looked up again, into his eyes. “I like how it feels. And I...I hate that I like it.”

“Interesting. I wonder how you’ll resolve that dilemma.”

Karla’s powers allowed her to change her clothing into whatever she could imagine, including nothing at all. In a flash of light she stood completely nude before him. Hairclips and pins vanished, and her blonde hair hung freely around her shoulders. The look in her eyes had become less playful, more resolute.

Daken watched, clearly entertained, and unfastened a button on his shirt.

Karla put her hands on her hips. “Come here.”

Daken said nothing, content to play with his cufflink.

Karla knew a power play when she saw one. “Don’t be afraid,” she said, baiting him. But her voice betrayed her lack of resolve. The power of the pheromones left her too needy to strike a dominant tone. “I-I won’t hurt you. Unless you...want me to.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you won’t do anything I don’t want.” Daken removed the cufflink, and carefully set it on the counter.

Ordinarily, she could do this all night. He could pretend to be unmoved, but she could tell when a man wanted her, and string that desire along for her amusement. The pheromones changed the game, though. She hid it as well as anyone might under the effect. But she felt like a cat in heat, about to howl in frustration. Just looking at him made her want to wrestle him to the ground.

Daken knew that. He was the one doing that to her, for one thing. And with his mutant senses, he could smell her arousal, her sweat, her desperation. But aside from all that, he could see it plainly. Karla’s poise was exquisite. This was a woman very accustomed to dressing in tight spandex and looking powerful instead of ridiculous. But her muscles quivered as she shifted her weight nervously. Her eyes would briefly dart away as her resolve wavered. Her pussy was flushed, and he briefly wondered why she would be foolish enough to wax it so he could notice that sort of thing. A poker player doesn’t take off their cheaters before a high-stakes game...unless they’ve got a plan.

“F-fuck me,” Karla demanded.

Daken worked on his other cufflink.

“I said fuck me, goddammit!” She stepped closer.

Daken looked up at her and smirked.

Karla was starting to realize she would crack before he would melt. “I...I want...” What could she say that would persuade him? “I want to s-suck your cock.” 

“What was that?”

“I want to suck your cock. Please.” The words tasted like acid in her mouth. She barely tolerated playing submissive as means to an end, but this felt more like surrender.

“We’re not doing what you want, remember?” Daken walked up to her, slowly, peeling off his shirt. The tattoos on his left shoulder glistened as the light shimmered off his sweat.

“Y-yes...” She wasn’t helpless. The pheromones weren’t strong enough to sap her free will. Her superpowers were more than a match for his. But she had to know what he meant to do with her. And the closer he came, the more she wanted it.

He circled around her and then stopped to trace his finger down her body, from her breastbone to her navel. Karla stifled her reaction down to a slight wince. If he wanted the satisfaction of hearing her moan, he’d have to do more than that.

“What did you put in the wine?” Daken asked.

“I--what?”

He brushed the back of his hand along her hip. “Don’t insult me by trying to lie.”

“Don’t insult me,” she smiled, “by suggesting I was foolish enough to do it myself.”

Daken nodded. “Well?”

She couldn’t stop herself from confessing. “Desipramine hydrochloride. Osborn’s lackey was told to use an experimental nonbenzodiazepine, but I got to him first.”

“Osborn?”

“He wanted you running around in a berserker rage you wouldn’t remember, or something. That would have ruined my evening.”

“So you decided to slip me a mickey instead. Not that it matters--my healing factor negates the effects of antidepressants. How did you even get your hands on desipramine?”

“I...I shouldn’t...”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Daken placed his hand on the back of her head, and stared into her eyes. “But you’re going to.”

“I’ve been...nnngh...” Even now she wasn’t horny enough to give up all her secrets. But it was almost painful to resist. “Fuck you...”

“Soon,” he said. “Now answer the question.”

“Fffh--I’ve been intercepting Osborn’s medication, okay? To throw him off balance. No one knows.” She sounded different...exposed, worried...compromised. It was nothing for her to undress and let him have her, but having her secrets stripped away was her one shame. That was why he wanted it.

“I see. So how did you get the HAMMER agent to make the switch?”

“I have my ways--” She looked into his cold blue eyes and lost her nerve to mince words. “I blew him.”

Daken held her head firmly, as his other hand reached between her legs. “Did you spit or swallow?”

She wanted call him a son of a bitch, and mock him for asking. But resisting was getting more difficult. Compliance was becoming more...pleasurable. “He wanted to watch me swallow. Like a pornstar--sticking my tongue out to prove I really did it.”

“I’m sure that helped delude him into thinking he wasn’t the one being used.” He gently tickled her labia, and she gasped. Her whole body was shaking as she looked up at him. 

She would’ve said anything to get him to move faster, further...but she already knew that wouldn’t work. But she was too desperate to say nothing. “Daken...”

“What?”

“Please...I’ll do anything you want.”

“I’m sure you would. Was that part of the plan?”

“What are you talking ab--?”

“We both know what’s going on in your head. Millions of neuroreceptors firing, giving you the irresistible urge to keep me happy until you come. But you thought you could turn that to your advantage. Were you hoping to top me from the bottom?”

“I...Daken...”

“Were you?”

“Please...d-don’t make me...”

“I’m not making you tell the truth, Doctor Sofen. Tell me why you’re going to tell me the truth?”

“Be...because...I think you won’t take me if I don’t answer honestly...”

“Do you want me to leave, Doctor?”

“No! No...please...Daken...just tell me what you want so I can give it to you!”

He cupped his pussy in his fingers. She sighed nervously. “Then answer my question. Did you ask for the pheromones so I wouldn’t suspect you were trying to drug me?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, with no will to resist. “Yesyesyes. But I don’t care anymore.” She fell to one knee and hurriedly unfastened his belt and slacks.

Soon Daken’s cock hung in front of her face. It didn’t matter if she wanted it--he’d made that clear. It didn’t matter if he wanted it--he refused to reveal his wishes. She had to have him...no...she had to be used by him. It was maddening. She knew it was the damned pheromones, but she didn’t even care if she came anymore. She needed to feel his satisfaction, to pleasure him. 

Her mouth was so close to his penis. It would be enough, her body insisted. Forget her pussy, forget her clit, forget her orgasm. Just taking him inside her mouth had to be better than nothing. She couldn’t bring herself to begin unilaterally, but she was so close. At this range she imagined the effect of the pheromones was even more intense. She wondered how much more submissive she could become. She wondered if she could enjoy it even more.

She spent all of thirty seconds on her knees, naked, staring at his cock, before her impatience consumed her. She looked up at him, a tear slipping from her right eye. “Pleasssse...”

The conscious will of Doctor Karla Sofen, master manipulator, was completely shut down. The only agenda left was raw, primal desire. That was what Daken had been waiting for. “Show me the bedroom,” he told her.

Karla shuddered and lurched to her feet. “Yes...yes...” She pulled him by the wrist to her bedroom, with a wild gleam in her eyes. The mocking, victorious grin on his face didn’t even bother her. For once in her life, the battle of wits was the last thing on her mind. 

Karla wasted no time pushing him onto her mattress. She found a condom in her nightstand drawer and tore the wrapper open with her teeth. Once it was in place, she climbed over him and pushed his prick inside of her. It was thicker than she expected, and she had to go slowly to take him in. She moaned softly as she settled into position.

She rocked against him, working her way up to a frenetic bounce. Daken just laid there and enjoyed the show. Her hips and belly swayed with the intense pace she’d set. Her arms and thighs tensed as she steadied herself against him. Her breasts shook freely, beyond her control.

Karla leaned forward to lick the sweat from his forehead. “Fuck me,” she pleaded.

Daken wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him as he took over. Her pussy was a little tight, but she was anything but fragile. So he held nothing back as he bucked his hips. She squirmed but didn’t resist, letting him press her face against his chest so he could feel each noise she made.

“Oh god,” she moaned. His pheromones had overcome him when she’d been standing ten feet away. Now that she was covered in his sweat she was absolutely helpless. All she could concentrate on was his penis inside of her. “What are you doing to me?”

“Exactly what you asked for...”

“Mmmm...you like that?” She lifted herself up a bit, to look down into his eyes. “Does my cunt feel good?”

He reached up to play with her right breast. She squirmed as he rubbed the nipple with his thumb. “What do you think, Doctor?”

“I can’t think...” She rode him faster, pushing him as deep inside her as she could. “I’m a stupid fucking whore...can’t control myself...” 

“Whose idea was that?” Daken twisted her nipple.

“Fffuck!” she shouted. “My idea it was my idea ohhh shit...” She looked down at his eight-pack abs, undulating to her rhythm. His whole body was a work of art, an elegant machine designed for pleasure. She couldn’t resist him. She didn’t want to resist him. And now it didn’t even bother her that she didn’t want to resist. 

Karla reached down to twist his nipples. Tit for tat.

Daken tried to steel himself from the pain. Then he winced and let out a slight grunt. But Karla was considerably stronger than he, and eventually she got him to make the noises she wanted to hear. “Abazure!”

Karla laughed. Making him wail and curse put her over the edge. “My idea...wanted to be a goddamn brainless cumslut...I’m your cumslut...” The self-deprecation felt hot, and she babbled non-stop. “Just want your cum...your cum...want it all over me...degrading...but I don’t care...cum on your stupid bitch...stupid...yesyesyes fuck do it do it I’m a stupid bitchhhhh...”

She kept babbling through her orgasm, which left her utterly incoherent. Daken could feel her body seizing, and he thrust into her until she was finished. Karla collapsed on top of him, whimpering and spent. 

Daken was still getting there, fucking her limp body. But it wasn’t the same as having her thrash wildly over him, listening to her beg for his cum.

He rolled over, placing her on her back, and withdrew. He pulled the condom off.

“Yeah...” she cooed. “Give it to your dumb twat...please?”

He crouched over her, and moaned. She felt a warm dribble between her breasts, and then a spurt landing under her chin. It sprayed across her chest, and she writhed and moaned as if the orgasm was her own. Eventually she heard his voice falter, and he stumbled off of her. She laid there quietly, embracing the strange sexual fulfillment of being used like a tissue.

Daken laid beside her, motionless except for slow, heavy breathing. She finally opened her eyes and turned to smile at him. “You win,” she smiled.

That provoked him. He had just thoroughly exploited her, at her own foolish invitation, breaking her will until she asked to be debased for his gratification. But with just two words, she’d made him question whether he had still somehow played right into her hands. It just wasn’t like her to congratulate anyone for getting the better of her.

He sat up and looked at her. His semen was still splattered across her chest and throat. Her mascara was smudged by the tears she’d shed from surrendering to him. But that smile...that damned sexy smile. She hadn’t been able to lie to him, but somehow she’d managed to hide her real game from him.

“Go to hell,” he muttered. Without another word, he stormed into the living room and hastily dressed himself. She heard the door slam a few moments later.

Karla just laid there, feeling remarkably content. She drew a finger along her breast, then lifted it up to examine a small glob of Daken’s cum. She thought about licking the finger clean, but the fluid was probably too valuable to waste. If there was even a trace of pheromones to be found, it was worth saving. She’d need to figure out some way to collect it all before she rinsed off.

The bedsheets were the real prize, though. Daken’s system might have resisted the psychological effects of desipramine, but it had certainly done its job in making him sweat profusely. And his pheromones were definitely in his sweat. There were pharmaceutical labs that would pay a fortune for a sample...and a lovelorn mad scientist or three who would force them to raise that bid.

But figuring out how to store Daken’s bodily fluids could wait. For now, she relaxed in her bed, smugly satisfied with herself. She’d beaten him. She’d gotten off on his cock. And, drenched as she still was in the pheromones, it still felt amazing to know she’d become his total fucktoy. The humiliation was exquisite, but knowing she’d ended up with the upper hand just made it even sweeter.

Karla smiled and began to masturbate, aroused all over again by her own brilliant conquest.


End file.
